Interview with a Sith 36 - DARTH XEDRIX
by scottivan
Summary: Have you ever wanted to interview a sith lord outside of the dark side?


**An interview with Darth Xedrix, a Dark Lord of the Sith who served on the Dark Council**  
**under Emperor Vitiate. (Approx. 4062 BBY - 3954 BBY)**

**INTERVIEWER** \- Greetings, my lord. Do you have a few minutes to spare? I would like to ask some questions.

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- That depends. Do you have time to ask some questions? I can only answer what you ask.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you, I think. As senior member of the dark council, what are your assigned duties?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- I do whatever the Emperor asks of his servant. All dark councillors do as requested by the  
Emperor. We are his to command.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Have you ever disagreed with an order from Emperor Vitiate?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- I would never publically disagree with the Emperor. To do so would be to invite chaos.  
The sith empire requires order. It is necessary in order to effectively vanquish the enemies of the sith empire,  
such as the jedi order and their republic.

**INTERVIEWER** \- It sounds as if you are a big fan of Emperor Vitiate?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- And with good reason. The Emperor is the most powerful sith who ever lived. He singlehandedly  
saved the sith from genocide at the hands of the jedi. He has ruled the sith empire for over one thousand years,  
and dark side willing, he will rule for ten thousand more. He has earned my admiration and respect.

**INTERVIEWER** \- But isn't it the goal of every sith to have ultimate power? Wouldn't you like to possess the same  
power that Emperor Vitiate does?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- To have ultimate power has been the goal of every sith since the days of Ajunta Pall and his band  
of dark jedi first discovered Korriban long ago. I am no different. I would like to join the ranks of the sith greats like  
Tulak Hord and Marka Ragnos as well. However, I already have ultimate power. As the senior member of the council,  
I am second in command of the sith empire, only answering to the Emperor. I have more power and influence within  
the sith empire than the other dark council members combined.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Subject change. Do you have a favourite food or meal?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- Not specifically. I enjoy all food. To me, eating is an art form. I enjoy the many flavours and  
textures, that the various foods offer.

**INTERVIEWER** \- Someone after my own stomach. Do you enjoy traveling the galaxy?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- I've been to almost every inhabited world within the sith empire at least once. Dromund Kaas,  
Korriban, Ziost, Rhelg, Bosthirda, and several dozen other worlds within the Outer Rim Territories.

**INTERVIEWER** \- How do you like to spend your free time?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- In the northern quarter of Kaas City on Dromund Kaas, there is this nice little slave market.  
You can purchase some of the finest slaves in the galaxy. Twi'leks, humans, even the occasional zabrak male.  
Which reminds me, I promised my mother a human male slave as a birthday present. Would you care to volunteer?

**INTERVIEWER** \- If you could meet one of the sith greats from the past, who would it be, and why?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- I would have liked to have met Marka Ragnos. As he was the teacher and mentor to the Emperor,  
in the ways of the sith and dark side, I would love the opportunity to, if you'll pardon the expression, "pick his brain".  
To learn from the dark lord who taught Emperor Vitiate would be a great honour.

**INTERVIEWER** \- If I may ask, where do you call home?

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- I have a rather large, one thousand acre farm west of Kaas City. I import my own fruit and vegetable  
seeds. I grow kibla greens from Dantooine, hwotha berries from Dathomir, even agamarian soybean from Agamar.  
I even have livestock for meat.

**INTERVIEWER** \- I hope that you have workers on your farm. I imagine the dark council takes up most of your time.  
I just can't imagine a dark lord as a farmer.

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- We all have to eat; even the sith. I have lots of workers. Would you like to join my crew?

**INTERVIEWER** \- Thank you kindly for the interview, Farmer Xedrix.

**DARTH XEDRIX **\- Have a jogan fruit. One of Emperor's favourites.


End file.
